just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)
Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) by Laura Bell Bundy ''is featured on ''Just Dance 3. Dancer The dancer has a mini blue top hat resting on the left side of her pink hair. She is wearing what seems to be a magenta halter top with pink ruffles laced on the top under the chest area and just below the hip in a V shape. There are white stripes going from the ruffles under the chest area to the ruffles just below the hip. She is also wearing a dark blue knee length skirt that is tied up at the left and right sides of her hip to create a shorter skirt, and the middle area of the skirt has ruffles. She is wearing purple stockings that reach well over her knees. She is also wearing heels that have blue cloth on them. Background On the left side there is a dark red curtain rimmed with golden fabric at the edges, beside that is a barrel and on the top right side of the barrel is a paper that says 'Giddy On Up' followed by words too tiny to read and under those words it says 'giddy on out' in very tiny letters. on the top right side of the poster there is the skull of a bull. On the bottom right side of the paper there is a metal chair and on top of it there is a boa the same color as the dancers hair, which is falling off the chair. On the right side there is a curtain identical to the one on the left. Next to the curtain there are two wooden shelves. The top shelf has 7+ bottles of unnamed drinks, And the bottom shelf has only 7 drinks of unnamed drinks. Two drinks are labeled as 'xx' and one bottle has a 'xxx' on it. The wallpaper is a bright gold which seems to fade near the door. There are lights right above the floor near the back. In the middle there is a dark brown door which is open for the whole song. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 2 Gold Moves '''which are all the same. '''Both: Kneel to your left while crossing your right leg behind the left one and pretend to shoot. Hold My Hand The Hold My Hand mode has 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same. All: 'Raise both hands up. GM.png HA.png|Hold My Hand: All Gold Moves Mashup The song has a mashup, It's unavailable for Just Dance 3. Dancers (No Repeats): *'Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) (JD3) *Only Girl (In the World) (JD3) *Venus (JD3) *'Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)' (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *'Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)' (JD3) *TiK ToK (JD2) *'Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)' (JD3) *Venus (JD3) *'Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)' (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *'Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)' (JD3) *TiK ToK (JD2) *'Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)' (JD3) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *'Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)' (JD3) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *'Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)' (JD3) *Crying Blood (JD2) *'Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)' (JD3) Appearances in Mashups ''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) ''appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up * Oops!...I Did It Again * Party Rock Anthem * She's Got Me Dancing * Wild Wild West * Kiss Kiss (Electro Country) Captions ''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Slap My Thigh Trivia * This song's background is inappropriate for a game which is rated 10+. ** The reason is because it seems to be a bar and there are bottles of alcohol behind. * The dancer's underwear is clearly visible at times. * This dancer may have the most visible facial features (alongside Maneater) * The smoke effect comes in before the dancer starts dancing. * The barrel is closer to the curtains in the Xbox version. * This is the first and only song by Laura Bell Bundy Song on Just Dance * People think the gold move is not suitable for a game ages 10+. * If you pay attention to the dancer's lips, you will notice that she is lip-synching "Love love, you let me down". * The Classic dance has 83 pictograms and the Hold My Hand dance has 54. Gallery Gibbyhdbubble.png|Bubble GiddyMenu.png|Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) on Just Dance 3 Giddy extraction.png|Extraction giddyholdmyhandmb.png|Hold My Hand Menu Bubble SJDE41_2a768293_14.png|Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) Dontletmedowngift.png|Hold My Hand Videos File:Laura Bell Bundy - Giddy On Up File:Just Dance 3 - Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) Hold My Hand Version by Laura Bell Bundy Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Pop Songs Category:Country Songs Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Females Category:2000 to 2100 Category:2010's Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Only One Song Artist